callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UMP45
3 shot kill The UMP's will kill in 3 hits, due to it having 35 minimum damage without Stopping Power, unlike all other SMG's and Assault Rifles, which bottom out at 30 or less damage. Only 3 other guns, all of them Light-Machine Guns, share the ability to 3 shot kill without stopping power. Because of this, Assault Rifles have been rendered obsolete without SP; LMG's have more accuracy and damage (most are 40-40 and become 56-56, 2 shot kills, with SP), while the the UMP has more movement, higher damage, and equal accuracy compared to the 30-40 damage assault rifles. The 3 shot kills at any range, compared to 4 shot kills for nearly all other guns, make the UMP the best possible choice for someone wanting to kill in as few shots as possible while using something other than stopping power. When using a Silencer, this weapon will still three hit kill a full health opponent regardless of whether Stopping Power is used or not. With Stopping Power a silenced bullet or normal, long range bullet, does 49 damage (35 * 1.4 = 49), thus requiring 3 shots to do 100 damage ((49 * 3) modulo 100 < 49.) Without Stopping Power a silenced bullet does 35 damage, still requiring 3 shots to do 100 damage ((35 * 3) modulo 100 < 35.) With stopping power, it still achieves 2 shot kills 83 1/3m after starting bullet drop off (Bullet drops at rate of .06 damage per m) so two shot kills with stopping power at 583 m silenced and 783m unsilenced. "Typical shotgun range?" not quite. Quit taking this section out. Its fact. Phfor 05:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Your previous posts were much less coherent and Im still arguing what you say about ARs and LMGs, it seems to be the general consensus that ARs are overpowered and that LMGs as well as SMGS are worthless. The facts about stopping power and the UMPs 3 shot kills are indeed , the rest is just filler with your own personal opinions. (Hobson27 15:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC)) "In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default. It is quite reliable to submachine gun users. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has high damage, high recoil, and a low rate of fire. Given the high damage the UMP, with Stopping Power, it will kill in 2-3 hits at any range. However, because the damage only drops to 35 at long range, it can still 3 hit kill a 100hp target at any range without stopping power. Its high power at long ranges also makes it one of the most ammo-efficient weapons for taking down enemy aircraft." Not only that, but this paragraph pretty much explains it all, you seem really defensive about your "work" im new to this and I do think that everything should be coherent and unbiased, you say a lot of personal opinions because the last thing I hear when browsing forums and general word of mouth is "Because of this, Assault Rifles have been rendered obsolete without SP; LMG's have more accuracy and damage (most are 40-40 and become 56-56, 2 shot kills, with SP)" You should edit the redundancies out of your paragraph, such as the point of the 3 shot kill. I would do that personally but you would probably throw a fit. (Hobson27 00:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC)) I edited the paragraph to contain the following; "In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the better submachine guns. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2, long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, no other SMG's, no assault rifles, and only some Light-Machine Guns share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk, and of those weapons, the UMP is the only one capable of killing in 3 shots while silenced. " Because the UMP is one of 4 guns able to 3 shot kill without Stopping Power, due to 35 range damage, it is of note. And it is the only non stopping power automatic gun able to do that while silenced, which I feel is also worthy of mention. Compromise? Phfor 06:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. What are the other three weapons that "share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk"? Moozipan Cheese 11:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: The 3 LMG's that are 40-40, AUG, RPD, and I forget the other one. Only 4 guns deal > 33 damage at range, so only 4 guns 3 shot kill always. Phfor 17:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Also LMG's lose 10 damage becoming 30-30 and 20-20 if silenced. Phfor 17:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) "Fastest"? "Statistically, it's the fastest killing non-light machine gun/sniper rifle weapon in the game when used with a Suppressor and without Stopping Power." Somebody needs to explain whether these "Statistics" accounted for actual rate of fire. All the text focuses on is "3-shot kill", but obviously a 3-shot kill isn't so very impressive if a different weapon can score 4-shots in the same timeframe. When I casually tested the mp5 and UMP 45, it roughly seemed that 4 shots with the MP5 was as fast as 3 with the UMP. Bullet efficiency is important for conserving ammo but there are other factors to consider for a weapon's effectiveness. To answer this question, if the developers are true to real weapon statistics, which are indeed prone to balancing, the UMP would shoot 600rp minute or 10 rounds per second. Whilst the Vector (a better candidate than the mp5k) would shoot around 1000 RPS or 16.667 rounds per second. Therefore the UMP will fire three shots in 0.3 seconds and MP5K shoots 4 rounds in 0.24 seconds. Putting this in account, this must be at close range due to both weapons considerably large recoil and the distance where damage dropoff occurs is not that far away. At long range the ump will stay a 0.3 seconds to kill if the user lands all three shots at long range in full auto, while the Vector will take .2999999999.....4 seconds to fire 5 shots for the kill. Realistically speaking, due to the lower recoil of the Vector it is easlier to pull off. By these numbers the Vector wins at both ranges but will take 1 more shot in long and close range to kill but by an infinitesimally small margin. It is also a speculation that the UMP fires 600rpm which seems slower than the in game firing rate. Therefore the UMP has a high chance of still being the fastest killing but if it is at 600rpm, the Vector is the "fastest" killing gun without stopping power and has a silencer discluding shotguns (all the other weapons would take longer in these conditions even a sniper headshot which is not one hit kill) History The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Submachine Gun") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The UMP has been adopted by numerous agencies worldwide including the French Gendarmerie Nationale and U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a successor to the MP5 though both remain in production. The UMP is a blowback-operated, magazine-fed submachine gun firing from a closed bolt. As originally designed, the UMP is chambered for larger cartridges than other submachine guns like the MP5, to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with a slightly lower effective range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. Information taken from Wikipedia ~~KeVoH - a.k.a. -RoKiN- ~~ .45, .40, 9mm of course IW had to go with the .45, like with the USP, they couldn't use it in the 9x19mm and have it replace the MP5, or even .40 S&W and have a halfway point. i don't realy know how to word my feelings about them going with the anchient round when the .40 S&W only has a little less muzzle energy than .45 ACP and good hydrostatic shock for very close lethality, while having better capacity and range. maytbe...its corny? i hope someone knows what i am saying because i sure don't. Agent Tasmania 09:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC)